Perhaps, If and When
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: Terazuma denies knowledge of EVER having Frenched Tsuzuki in front of the entire bureau. Really, he does. TerazumaxTsuzuki, slight HisokaxTsuzuki.


Perhaps, If and When

Summary: Terazuma denies knowledge of EVER having Frenched Tsuzuki in front of the entire bureau. Really, he does. TerazumaxTsuzuki, slight HisokaxTsuzuki.

Ramblings: It's official. I _also_ love Terazuma. Right now, it's up to Muraki, Watari, Tsuzuki, and Terazuma--in no particular order. :P

Ramblings2: -hysterical- YES IT LET ME UPLOAD IT FINALLY! -sobs in relief-

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This is a 'what-if' for Volume…er, 4 I think--of the martial arts contest and the whole' You must French kiss someone on your team or lose 100 points'. Cause yanno, Tsuzuki was asking why Terazuma wouldn't kiss HIM instead. -sees slash in everything- This is also severely OOC, but it IS rather hard to make TerazumaxTsuzuki IC. D:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, or any references I may make to any band or manga or anime whatsoever. :D

* * *

"I feel unloved now." Tsuzuki whined as the other Shinigami wandered about aimlessly, scouring the hardwood floors and attempting to make it appear at least half-decent. It was the immediate aftermath of the Martial Arts Competition, and everyone--except Terazuma, of course--was in high spirits. Watari, as always, was glad to _attempt_ to help, although he quite literally was **not** getting anywhere. Tatsumi was barking orders at the others, glaring viciously at any and all that opposed him. Hisoka was recovering from his state of shock of almost having to _French kiss_ a **guy.** Tsuzuki… 

"Why the hell would he rather kiss _Hisoka?_ Huh? I'm not that unattractive!" He pouted childishly and whined his distress.

Hisoka came up behind him softly, and spoke in a lowered voice, "You sound as if you _want_ him to kiss you."

**"WHAT?.! NEVER!"** He shrieked loudly, causing a few objects to crash, a few (dead) people to yell, and one Tatsumi to threaten him from across the room about docking his pay, _again._

Hisoka hissed him to silence. "Shh! Shut up, Tsuzuki! Damn, you're so loud…" He glanced about nervously, as if afraid Terazuma would jump up and attack him, just for the sake of his pride--and those 100 points, even if the competition _was_ over.

"Why would I want to kiss **Terazuma,** huh? I mean, I know he's good-looking and all that, but he's--he's…!"

"Right behind you." The demon-monster-black-dog-man (Hm. Reminds me of Sagatanasu) growled lowly from behind him, looking all the ver menacing, even if his hakama _was_ torn in half from the top, hair mussed incredibly--even more so than Tsuzuki's 'bed head'--and scowl-pouting so hilariously, it was enough to not just _jump_ him right there.

Basically, he looked very 'just-fucked'.

"Te-Terazu…Terazuma." Tsuzuki cleared his throat, recovering from the shock of seeing such a rather _sexy_ Terazuma--or just Terazuma in general. He attempted to continue, but his words were stuck in his throat, and just could **not** speak!

Hisoka sighed at Tsuzuki's apparent idiocy, and grumbled something about 'useless idiots who can't see a silly crush if it smacked them in the face' and such. He glanced behind him, and seeing a confused Terazuma and pathetically embarrassed Tsuzuki, he shoved Tsuzuki _onto_ Terazuma.

Just for kicks.

And because he was getting sick of their fake rivalry.

Tsuzuki shrieked loudly, drawing the attention of everyone there, as he and Terazuma landed in a heap of limbs, and even _more_ ripped clothing.

"You **moron!** You fucking ripped my hakama clear _off!"_ Terazuma again groused, shoving dear Tsuzuki off with force, and staring gloomily at once was his hakama. He glared at him momentarily, but went back to scowling at the ripped cloth.

"I didn't mean to, Hisoka pushed me! I needed something to land on!"

"You had the damn _floor_ to land on!"

"But then I might've gotten a concussion!"

"Like that would change anything?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A MORON?.!"

"WELL, YOU ARE AREN'T YOU?.!"

Finally, Hisoka became fed up with their bickering and stalked over to them--he may not have been Tatsumi with the incredibly menacing eyes, but he could _still_ scare.

"Shut. Up." He ground out, and pointed a thin finger towards a frightened Tsuzuki, "You. Quit being so damn blind already!" and then at Terazuma, "And **you** quit reminding us--and him--that he is a complete idiot. We _know_ that. Now kiss and make up already!" He stalked off, fury surrounding him and ignoring the waves of emotion that came from others--concern, worry, absolute hilarity (although he agreed with whomever it was on that). He stopped momentarily, and seeing them not 'kissing and making-up', sighed loudly and stormed right back to them.

"Are you deaf? Do you not know the meaning of _kiss and make up?_ Fine, I'll give you an example." With that, he gave Tsuzuki one last menacing glare, and kissed him--roughly, childishly--square on the mouth.

Terazuma never felt so weirded out until then.

Not even blushing, Hisoka pulled back, giving Tsuzuki the 'this did NOT mean anything, understand?' look and focused his gaze back to Terazuma.

"Easy. Now, **kiss him."** Without even giving them a chance to protest, he _again_ shoved Tsuzuki, this time directly onto a very shocked Terazuma, who locked lips in what looked like a life-changing struggle.

Which it rather was, but that's beside the point.

Terazuma's senses may have been completely shut down, but he vaguely hear Hisoka saying something about 'idiotic Shinigami who are completely deaf, immune to their own emotions, and need to _stop_ making out in front of everyone'.

He ignored the last part--Tsuzuki's lips felt way too damn good to ignore.

_Hey! You're a crazy bitch_

_But you fuck so good,_

_I'm on top it;_

_When I dream_

_Of doing you all night_

_Scratches down my back to keep me right on._

_­_**Crazy Bitch, by Buckcherry**


End file.
